Found
by Loco the Exclaimer
Summary: TFA / Animated. Sentinel is out on a walk when there is an explosion nearby, and, upon investigating, he finds two young sparklings - and he will risk his own life to keep them safe. Sentinel Prime, Jetfire, Jetstorm.


**Found**

_Loco the Exclaimer_

X.x.X.x.X

It was starting to become dark out. Afternoon was slowly turning into evening, the heat of the sun overhead dimming. It was the kind of day that was nice to walk in, fortunately for Sentinel Prime.

He hadn't had many particularly pleasant days in a long time, truth be told. The last thing he needed was something to spoil this one – though he knew that would be exactly what he got.

The streets he was walking through were near the edge of the city; the industrial district, and ever-necessary factories, warehouses and the like were located around here. It seemed quiet enough, but something was off. _Something_, he just wasn't sure what, and he stayed at the ready, one hand on his shield.

There weren't many people out this time of day, he had noticed. "Everyone'll be working, I guess." He mumbled, glancing around.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, something sparked. He whirled around, bringing up his shield. Somewhere in the distance, he could have sworn he had heard someone scream out, "brother!"

And the entire area shook with an incredible explosion.

Flames burst out of the side of the ruined building. The force threw him back onto the ground, several large chunks of debris slamming into his shield. He let out a shout of surprise and pain. And with debris raining down all around, there was no way he could risk lowering his shield. With some effort, he stood, using both arms to hold up the shield.

_Primus! Now what do I do?_ He looked up at what remained of the factory. _Nobody inside could have survived that!_

These thoughts were cut off and proven wrong by a cry for help from somewhere inside, a desperate note in the voice. Sentinel paused, trying to pinpoint exactly where the voice was coming from – then dove into the flames, shield up to protect himself from the heat.

Even with the shield, he was barely able to take the heat. A small space a bit further in proved to be a bit cooler, and he paused there to listen once more. Not hearing the voice again, he called out. "Hey! Whoever's there – can you hear me?"

A few moments of silence. Then, to his relief, a response. "Here! We are here!"

"Just sit tight! I'm coming in there!" He began to run in that direction, trying to ignore the flames chasing him and the chunks of debris being thrown in his path. By the time he got in there, he knew, this route would be sealed; huge chunks of metal already lay in his path.

Around another huge scrap pile, then another. Flames were rapidly attacking them, tearing away at whatever remained. He burst out into another area, where he was greeted by a spark-wrenching sight.

Two Cybertronians – couldn't have been more than teenagers – lay on the ground, quite possibly beyond repair. Only one was even awake, leaning against what could have once been a support beam, with the other rested against his side.

Sentinel knelt beside them, easily hiding his worry and fear through stellar cycles of practice. "Hey – you two alright?"

The one that was awake looked up in fear and shook his helm. "B-brother, he isn't waking up…"

_You look like you're about to pass out yourself!_ The Prime thought, though he didn't give voice to it. Instead, he put his shield away and spoke, as soothingly as his rough voice could come out. "Come on.."

He reached down and gently lifted the two brothers, careful of any injuries they may have. Turning, he was sure of one thing – there was no way he'd be able to navigate out the same way he came in with the two younger mechs in his arms. Carefully holding them against his chassis, he turned to find another route.

Fire blocked off almost every available path. He tensed as a terrifying image pasted itself in his mind – trapped by fire, the three of them burning—

One of the mechs in his arms gave a slight whimper and Sentinel snapped himself out of it. Now wasn't the time. There was _some_ way out.

He kept turning, and was finally rewarded with a glimpse of a ripped-apart door between the flames, a distant sight of escape. It was gone in moments, hidden by the fire, but he ran towards it regardless.

Heat tore at his plating, fire wrapping itself around his peds as he ran. Warnings were flashing and sounding in his processor; his systems were overheating, outer plating melting away – pain shot through his circuitry, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming.

One of the two young mechs whimpered again, clutching his brother close. Sentinel held them closer, using his arms to shield them from the fire.

He hit what was left of the door running, and crashed through it full force. Yelping in surprise, he crashed to the ground on the other side, turning to avoid landing on the brothers.

He could only lay there for a moment, gritting his dental plating tightly against the pain. Looking around, his spark fell slightly; he'd only landed in another room in the factory, more fire and more debris. Holding his two charges close, he pulled himself to his feet. Thick smoke clouded his sight almost instantly. More than that, the young mech in his arms began to cough as said smoke found it's way into his ventilation systems.

They were most important; these two young mechs whose functions had barely begun. This in processor, he began to run again, and it wasn't long before another door presented itself before him.

He ran for it, throwing caution to the wind as he tore through fire and debris. Rubble fell from above with crashes loud enough to wake the dead. The one conscious mech he held let out a startled yelp, then a whimper in fear.

"Are we going to dying…?" The small mech asked, hugging his brother close.

"No!" Sentinel responded without hesitation, though even as he said it he dove under some falling debris, barely avoiding being crushed. It still hurt, even more now than before; running was barely possible without having to hold back a cry of pain. But still, he kept running, until he was at the door. He threw himself at it shoulder-first.

It gave under his weight, crashing to the ground, and this time he managed to keep his balance. More importantly, he kept his precious cargo balanced and safe in his arms, even with fire tearing at his legs.

He sent out a signal for help and staggered away from the building. Out in the open air, the pain made itself even more well known. Farther away, he finally allowed himself to sink to his knees and rest. Somewhere behind, another explosion shook what was left of the already half-destroyed factory. Off in the distance, emergency sirens began to sound, a team there to back him up. Medical help would arrive with them. Sighing, he gave a small smile.

"You're safe now." He breathed, looking down at the brothers in his arms. The one that was awake returned the smile weakly, and, now out of danger, began to drift into stasis lock.

"Thanks to you." He held himself awake to say. "I and my brother are being in your debt."

By the time Sentinel could find something to say in return, the young mech wasn't awake to hear. The rescue team arrived to take them, and even as the medics tended to them, he never left their side.


End file.
